Beasts of Legend
by Superherotiger
Summary: Ezra is gifted with a spirit animal. But not just any spirit animal. A Great Beast! What happens when he gets pulled into a fight way over his head and joins Kanan and his crew of Green cloaks to fight the dreaded Conquerors? Friendships will be gained. Bonds will be tested. Who will prevail?
1. The Legends Return

**Hey guys! So, this is my new story which is my first cross over! :D I'd just like to note that you don't have to read the Spirit Animals book series to understand. It will get explained through the chapters as if it was a new concept. Give it a shot, and you might even enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I walked through the busy markets of Lothal, searching for a stall I could grab a bite from. Scanning the area, I saw an overwhelmed seller, trying to make enough hot food for the rush hour. I smirked and brushed the blue hair out of my face. _Easy pickings today_. Walking up to the stall with my head down, I tried to make myself invisible. The man was too busy flipping whatever was on the grill to notice me slipping some fresh fruits into my backpack. Then, I caught a whiff of the juicy meat. My stomach grumbled. _Maybe a hot meal would be nice_.

Greedily, I slunk to the back of the stall and waited for the perfect moment. When the man placed a fresh batch of steaming buns to the side, I couldn't help but snatch a few. I looked back at the grill. _Hmm. Too risky_. I was about to walk off when a firm hand grabbed my wrist. "So you think you can steal from me, Loth Rat?!" the stall keeper barked angrily.

I tried to wriggle out of his iron grasp but it was no use. "Maybe the conquerors would enjoy a visit from you?" the man fumed, grinning evilly.

My eyes widened and I began to panic. "No, no! Please sir, anything but that!"

"You should have thought about that before you stole from _my_ store!" he yelled, attracting the attention of passer-by's.

Suddenly, a firm hand gripped onto my shoulder. I looked up to see a man with brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail. He had a finely trimmed beard and a set of aquamarine eyes. "I really am sorry about my son here sir," he said, gesturing to me.

I have him a puzzled look but he nudged me gently, urging me to play along. "I'll pay for any trouble he caused," the stranger said.

The stall keeper released my wrist and changed his attention to the stranger. "Hmm… okay," he grumbled as the pony tail man handed him a fist fill of credits. "Again, sorry for the trouble," he waved, pushing me away from the crowded markets.

When we made it to a side alley, I shrugged from his grasp and said "Thanks, but I had everything under control."

"Oh, you would have preferred to go to the conquerors?" he smirked.

I immediately shook my head and sighed. "Thank you, for saving me," I muttered.

"Don't mention it," he said, turning and walking away.

I looked down, and when I looked up again, he was gone. I scanned my surroundings curiously but he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and walked out of the alley, taking extra care to circle around the patrol of Conquerors and their ferocious spirit animals. I spat at the thought. Those beasts caused nothing but trouble for people.

There once was a time when summoning a spirit animal was amazing and a precious gift. Special ceremonies were held for children coming of age, around 11 to 12 years old. No one would know if you would actually form a bond with a mysterious creature when you drunk the precious 'Nectar', but you could always hope. But that was a long time ago. Almost 15 years. Now, the only people who possessed spirit animals were the conquerors. Aggressive, power thirsty soldiers who craved control over anything and everything.

Of course, it was entirely possible for someone to still form a bond naturally, but then again, who would want to? The second the Conquerors find out you are one of the Marked, you get taken away and _never_ return. Not only that, but there was the possibility of catching the bonding sickness. It could cause unbearable pain, distant bonds, or even death. No matter how you looked at it, spirit animals were a curse. Not because they had intended to be, but it was just the way things were these days.

I walked into the town square, where citizens used to celebrate Halawir the Eagle, the Great Beast of Lothal. No one had seen the mysterious legend for years, as well as any of the other Great Beasts that once protected the galaxy. Some people still had hope that they would come back and save them from the Conqueror's tyranny, but I was tired of hoping. I tilted my face skywards, staring at the blue sky.

Unexpectedly, what sounded like thunder rumbled through the air. Dark clouds shifted into view and blocked out the sun light. I had a puzzled look, as did many of the other citizens in the town. Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled my vision and my muscles began to twitch. When the light disappeared, a magnificent eagle fluttered in front of me. I stared in awe as people around me gasped. The creature glided onto my shoulder and pinched my skin with its razor sharp talons. My vision sharpened and I could see far more colours than was possible. The tingling feeling through my body receded as the bird let go, letting out a startling cry.

"Is that Halawir?" A by stander asked.

People began to murmur amongst each other as I looked around nervously. Against all odds, _I_ had summoned a spirit animal! My small moment of joy faded as reality hit me. "Get the marked one!" A conqueror cried from somewhere in the ocean of people.

I searched frantically for an exit but every path was blocked. Two conquerors emerged from the crowd, their black armour glinting as the sun came out again. One had a menacing sword and the other had a bow. A snake was coiled around the bowman and a racoon ambled to beside the swordsman. I was frozen still. Suddenly, another figure jumped for the crowd, gleaming sword in hand. I realised the figure was the stranger from before. He duelled the surprised conquerors with ease while a mandalorian pushed me away from the commotion.

She led me through the maze of people, the eagle still perched on my shoulder. "Wait, where are we going?!" I called as we bolted for the open plains.

"Just follow!" she yelled back through her pink painted helmet.

I followed her steadily until we approached a large ship. Screams and yells echoed from behind as I saw the stranger running towards us, more than five conquerors on his tale. "Get on the ship!" he ordered sternly as arrows soared through the air. My eyes widened and I bolted for the ramp ahead of us. After scrambling in, the ship lifted and hovered above the ground. I watched as the pony tailed stranger jumped onto the ramp and hauled himself up, right before the ship took off.

He was panting and the eagle pinched my skin again. I had actually forgotten he was there. I walked to his side and asked "Are you okay?" After the man caught his breath, he nodded and stood up.

"You're lucky. They almost you that time," he said, walking into the cargo bay.

"W-Who are you, and what's going on?!" I asked, stroking the feathers of the eagle to calm myself.

He turned to face me and said "I'm Kanan. And you have done something quite incredible."

I raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

He thought for a moment, before replying "You have summoned Halawir back into the galaxy."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I've been reading my spirit animals series lately and I was loving it so much I had the idea to make a crossover with star wars rebels! It's okay if you haven't read the books, I'll still try to make things as clear as possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for the next chapter! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. A Gift, Not a Curse

**I'm glad some of you are enjoying and I hope you continue to like the following chapters! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Idreamstuff- There is the _possibility_ of getting the bonding sickness without the nectar. Ezra was lucky, but as you soon find out, some aren't so privileged. Also, the nectar is useless after the bond it formed. Hopefully that clears some things up! :D**

 **Azulablue92- I'm glad you like it! I had no idea how it would go doing a cross over but people seem to be enjoying it. :D**

 **Ichichi05- Thanks! Hopefully you like the future chapters as well.**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"W-What?!" I stuttered. "But that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Kanan said, turning to face the mandalorian girl from before. "Keep an eye on our friend here," he said, climbing up a ladder.

I turned to the mandalorian. "W-Who are you people?" I stammered.

She pulled off her helmet, revealing a tan faced, brown eyed girl. She didn't say anything but Halawir let out an ear piercing shriek. My eyes focused on the tattoo of an otter on the back of her hand. "You're one of the Marked?"

She nodded when a Lasat walked in. I stepped back from the imposing stranger as he stared at me with big green eyes. I realised the tattoo on his forearm and put the puzzle pieces together. _Marked individuals in a group who aren't Conquerors means…_

"You're all Green Cloaks, aren't you?!" I exclaimed.

Stories had always been told about the brave Green Cloaks, protectors of the galaxy with their precious 'Nectar'. The Nectar couldn't make a bond form, but stabilised it if it did, protecting both the spirit animal and sentient being from forming the bonding sickness. But those stories were just legends now. The Conquerors had created a potion far stronger than the Nectar. Rumours say it was called the Bile. A substance that could _force_ the spirit animal bond to whatever someone chose, giving them complete and utter control over the bond. The Green Cloaks had been killed off, some going into hiding. Many Great Beasts died while others seemed to disappear from existence.

With a flash of light, a snarling fyrnock appeared in front of me. I gasped and stumbled backwards. "Got a problem with that?" the Lasat growled.

"Zeb! Stop it!" the mandalorian protested.

The Lasat called 'Zeb' groaned and with another flash, the fyrnock disappeared into a tattoo his forearm. "Wow," I gawked, admiring the passive state of his spirit animal.

Everyone knew that if a spirit animal trusted their partner, they could go to the dormant state and appear as a tattoo on their body. Spirit animals could also provide special powers like speed, agility, strength or precision. I turned to face Halawir. "Are we gonna do that one day?" I asked. In response, he ruffled his feathers and flew off my shoulder. I looked back at the mandalorian and asked "What's your spirit animal?"

With another flash, a small otter appeared. I raised a brow, amused. "I'm Sabine by the way, and this is Jed," she said, gesturing to the playful creature. "You are?"

I thought for a moment before replying "Ezra. And… Halawir, I guess?" I looked up at the eagle who was perched up on a rail. He seemed agitated for some reason. "I don't think he likes it here," I said, folding my arms.

Zeb leaned against the wall. "Can't do anythin' about that at the moment."

I sat on some crates. "So, you're all Marked?"

Sabine nodded as her otter disappeared onto her hand in a flash of light. "Then, what's Kanan's spirit animal?" I asked.

They both froze and Halawir glided onto my shoulder again. My vision sharpened and I could see even the smallest detail. From the dust gathering on the crates to the worn metal on the ladder. "He doesn't have one," Sabine blurted out. I realised how she didn't make direct eye contact with me and how her feet shifted as she spoke.

I frowned. "You're lying."

"What?" she said, panic rising in her eyes.

"He does have a spirit animal, doesn't he?" I quizzed.

Sabine looked down while Zeb stepped forward. "Kid, you've done something incredible. You've summoned a Great Beast! Well, Kanan did too, a long time ago. Back when the Green Cloaks protected the galaxy and provided the Nectar. But it didn't get to him in time and his bond was… _troubled_."

I let that process for a moment. _Troubled?_ "W-What do you mean?" I asked.

He shook his head and sighed. "It's not our place to tell you. Just be glad you didn't get the bonding sickness like he did."

I looked down as an eerie silence filled the room. _Kanan used to have the bonding sickness… how terrible._ Halawir jumped off my shoulder and flew to the second level. "Halawir, wait!" I called, running after him. I climbed up the ladder into the cock pit of the ship. Kanan and a female Twi'lek swivelled in their seats to see me running after the bird. I bolted down the halls, trying to catch the fluttering eagle. "Halawir, get back here!" I hissed.

He tilted his head, looking at me with his yellow tinted eyes. We made it to a large room and Halawir finally perched on the ladder nearby. "Okay, be a good boy and come here," I coaxed, extending my arm. He let out a weird sound, almost like a chuckle. I frowned when I heard the door behind me open. "Having troubles?" Kanan asked.

"No," I denied, turning to face him. "Everything's fine."

Halawir decided to sit on my shoulder and let out his weird bird laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure this is Halawir? Aren't Great Beasts supposed to be huge and can talk?"

Kanan folded his arms. "Your spirit animal is far from the Great Beast he once was. But yes, he is Halawir."

I raised a brow. "So why do you need me and my bird?"

"The Conquerors are hunting down the reborn Beasts in an attempt to turn them to their side. I'm offering you an alternative option. You can come help us and be provided with shelter, food, and all of your other essentials," he offered.

I considered for a moment, before shaking my head. "I appreciate the offer, but I did just fine on my own before and I can manage on my own now."

"Are you forgetting Halawir?" he quizzed. "The Conquerors will be on the hunt for you now. It's impossible for you to go back to your old life." Halawir flew onto Kanan's shoulder, as if agreeing with the Green Cloak.

"Well I never _asked_ for a spirit animal, let alone a Great Beast!" I growled, feeling suddenly pressured.

"No one ever asks for a spirit animal. They are chosen," Kanan replied.

My brows furrowed as I groaned. "Well what if I don't want to be 'chosen'? What if I don't want a 'precious' spirit animal?!" I turned to walk away and muttered "If he's so important why don't you keep him? And leave me out of this."

I stormed into the hall when a firm hand grasped onto my shoulder. I turned to face Kanan, but was shocked when I saw the disappointment mixed with anger on his face. I shrunk away after standing face to face with the imposing man. "You did your spirit animal a bad turn just then," he scowled. "What did he ever do to you?"

I shrugged from his grasp. "Ruined my life."

Kanan glared, but then regained his posture. "Let me tell you something kid. My spirit animal was a Great Beast too. People believed we were a miracle and that we would save them from their troubles. But we bonded naturally, without the Nectar. Do you know what can happen without the Nectar?"

I looked down and mumbled "You can get the bonding sickness?"

"Exactly," he said. "That's what happen to us. Our bond was unstable, shifting slowly towards insanity. When the Devourer appeared with his army of Conquerors, we were quickly pulled into the galactic war. But we just weren't ready." He sighed sadly and shook his head. "I almost lost him in a battle," he said, voice tinged with sorrow. "He entered the dormant state, and hasn't left since."

I looked up sadly. "Your spirit animal… I… I didn't know that was possible," I murmured quietly. "Will he… I mean… is it possible for him to come out again?"

Kanan stared blankly as his hand drifted over his chest, where I assumed the beast stayed dormant. "I don't know," he finally replied. "I've tried, but maybe… maybe some bonds just can't be fixed." He shook his head and returned his attention back to me. "The point is, a spirit animal is not to be taken for granted. I only want to stop others from making the same mistake I did. Now, will you at least _try_ to connect with Halawir?" he asked as the eagle watched me expectantly.

I sighed. Kanan's confession had made me realise how irrational I was being. "Okay," I mumbled. Halawir let out a joyful chirp and glided to my extended arm. Kanan nodded approvingly. "I'll try if you try," I said. The bird cocked his head and ruffled his feathers. "So, what'd you think?" He flapped his wings but remained perched on my arm. Slowly I nodded, then turned to Kanan. "We're in."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Did it explain a few things? If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. Trust of the Bond

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support, I really wasn't expecting it when I decided to made this story. It was one of those 'I'll put it out there and see how it goes' ideas, but I'm glad to see some of you are enjoying it! :D I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Kanan's spirit animal is a mystery. I guess you'll have to find out. :D**

 **Rebeakahhniang- :D That makes me so glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Coral Iturbe- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Voy a tratar de aclarar las cosas un poco más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Paint the Wolf- Glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

 ** _A Week later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was lying across one of the seats in the common room, my back against the wall. Halawir was balanced on my knees, agitated from being cooped up for a week. "You could always go to passive state," I taunted sweetly. He clacked his beak and ruffled his feathers. Sighing, I stroked the back of his neck, his feathers soft on my fingertips. "I know how you feel."

It had been an interesting week of observing everyone. With my sharpened eyesight, I could see little habits and patterns of the crew. Zeb and his fynock Razor liked to play aggressive games together and Razor could almost double Zeb's usual strength when they worked together. Sabine and Jed were also an interesting pair. Though at first I found the otter amusing and comical, I realised he was extremely useful when it came to abilities. He was fast and agile, Sabine being able to draw upon those strengths to her advantage. Hera, the pilot of the Ghost was bonded to a white hare. The animal's name was 'Hop' and could provide the Twi'lek with incredible reflexes and heightened alertness.

Kanan was the most mysterious. Talking about his spirit animal was undeniably forbidden and I didn't need Halawir's eyesight to get the hints. I had tried to bring the conversation up multiple times but was always shut down by not Kanan, but the other members of the crew. Zeb would punch my shoulder, Sabine elbow me gently or Hera would divert the conversation. If that failed, they always got their spirit animals to make the point crystal clear. But that didn't deter me.

If anything, it only made me want to know more. From what I could pick up, Kanan had bonded to a Great Beast of raw strength and power, yet also grace. They formed the bonding sickness and were drawn into a war far over their heads. The animal had retreated to dormant state during a battle, and hasn't left since.

Kanan was usually meditating in his cabin. I walked by once and heard him mumbling to himself, trying to coax the beast from the passive state. When he was anywhere else, it was usually about important things or to get food. On the rare occasions he was around and socialising, I would notice when his expression went blank as he stared off into a different realm. Once when he was relaxing, I saw his fingers twitch by his side, as if yearning to stroke his absent companion.

Halawir screeched loudly and fluttered to the ladder as Kanan and the others walked in. I sat up straight while everyone else took a seat except for Kanan. "We'll be going on a supply run, not too far from here. Just a basic op," he explained.

"Since it's so _basic_ , can I come along this time?" I asked.

He shook his head, rewarded with a loud groan from me and an irritated call from Halawir. "Why do _we_ always have to stay here?"

"Because, you aren't prepared enough and are too risky to lose," he said, giving me a firm stare. I returned his gaze steadily.

"Whatever," I finally muttered, looking away.

"Now _that's_ settled, we can get down to business," he continued. I stood up and left the common room. No point in me being there for the debriefing if I wasn't allowed to go. Halawir let out a distressed squawk as I immediately ran to the source. His leg seemed to be jammed in the grate for an air vent as he flapped his wings frantically. "Calm down," I said, bending down. He suddenly stopped panicking and removed his leg calmly. "I thought your leg was stuck," I groaned, about to turn away. He flapped spastically again to get my attention, pecking his sharp beak at the vent cover. Then, I understood what he was trying to tell me. I grinned and pulled the grate off silently. Halawir walked in first as he led me through the tight maze.

Finally, I saw one leading outside and pushed it open. I jumped out and laughed. It was good to be out again! Halawir spread his wings and flew high into the sky, letting out a joyful shriek. I ran after him across Lothal's grassy plains, basking in the sun's vibrant rays. As much as I appreciated the Ghost Crew, they never let us out, saying we were too precious to risk losing. And by _we_ , I bet they meant _Halawir_. Energy flooded my system as I leaped gracefully up a hill. When I got to the top, I sighed in relief and sat down. "Why don't you join me?" I called to the black speck in the sky.

After a moment of consideration, Halawir plummeted down and perched on my shoulder. "Little _less_ powerful on the landing next time?" I groaned, rubbing my aching arm.

He cackled and pulled a lock of my blue hair. "Hey!" I protested.

Ruffling his feathers, he stared off into the horizon. I followed his gaze as he pinched my skin with his talons, sharpening my vision once again. And that's when I saw it. Smoke. Black, fuming smoke stretching from the sky to the small town in the distance. Halawir took off in that direction as I ran after him. "Halawir! Wait!" I yelled. To my surprise, he slowed down just enough to so he was still in view. It was obvious he was trying to tell me something, I just didn't know what.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the small town where people ran through the streets frantically with buckets of water in their arms. Screams were sounded from around the corner as the air became unusually stale. I could sense Halawir urging me towards the commotion, so I headed towards the source. I heard them before I saw them. Conquerors. Two of the soldiers watched the burning house in amusement, laughing as they walked away without a care in the world. I looked up at the sky worriedly, but Halawir was already hidden in the clouds, out of view from anyone below.

I turned my attention back to the burning house as others ran over with pales of water. But it was obvious the fire was too big to be extinguished. It was going to engulf the entire structure before it went out. Two adults were standing nearby, one sobbing into her hands. "Someone help! Please!" the male called. All the bystanders that were watching adverted their gaze and tried to avoid the distressed couple.

"Please! Our child is still in there!" he cried desperately.

Something tugged at my heart. There was no way I could stand by and watch. Slipping through the shadows, I made it to a side alley, the window of the burning house just above. I jumped up and gripped onto the splintering wood, hauling myself through the opening. I was immediately greeted with a scorching heat to my face. Putting up my arm to protect my skin, I bent down and surveyed the situation. The walls were in flames, a thick mist covering my vision as smoke pooled above. I coughed, trying to search for any kind of fresh air.

I crawled on the ground, trying to find the child before the supports finally gave way. It was hard to see, my head pounding. Then, I saw a flight of stairs. Clambering up, I frantically looked around. Everything was spinning, my lungs contracting. _"Listen to your spirit animal. They will guide you to your goals if you are willing to accept them,"_ Hera's voice replayed in my mind. Realising I couldn't do this on my own, I closed my eyes and calmed my mind.

Halawir's cry pierced the air, past the screams, past the fire. Then, as an unusual calm filled my chest, each sound and voice became perfectly unique. I could hear the man outside still calling for help and even the woman weeping. Every crackle, creak and groan from the building were separate as was the sizzle of water touching fire from below. But only one sound was what I focused on. The desperate cry of a baby.

I ran to the source with new vigour and tried to open the door. With a snap, the handle broke off and the house let out a deep, painful moan. It was going to fall any second now. I stepped back and rammed the door with my shoulder as it broke and fell forward from the impact. I scrambled up and ran to the small crib, ignoring my aching arm or blistering skin. A small baby boy lay in the crib, crying for his parents. I pulled him out gently, aware of the burning walls surrounding us.

"It's okay," I whispered, pulling him to my chest and sheltering him under my jacket. "I'll get you out of here."

I was going to run for the door when a deafening crack filled the air and the door collapsed. I turned my back to shield the boy as ash and embers flew through the smoky air. I was feeling lightheaded, my vision blurry. Our escape was blocked and we were stuck in a fiery grave. I was about to give up hope.

Then, a familiar shriek lifted my spirits, flooding my heart with confidence. My vision focused on the weak part of the wall as I took a step back and ran for it. At the last moment, I twisted on the spot so my back rammed through the weak structure. The sensation of flying filled my mind as fresh air entered my lungs. Then I realised, I was falling. Everything was a blur as I clutched the child close and hit the ground with a thud. My energy fading, I stared up at the sky and groaned.

The woman from before ran over and pulled the boy into her grasp. "Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

I propped myself up on my elbows just in time to see the building cave in and collapse. The man walked over and offered me a hand. Hesitantly, I took it as he pulled me back onto my feet. "Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?!"

I coughed, a puff of smoke floating out of my mouth. "Don't… mention it," I sighed, mustering up a weak smile.

"Are you sure? We can help with you blisters and wounds if you'd like," he offered kindly.

Until now, I hadn't even realised my blistered face or cut leg. Everything had happened so quickly and my mind was so focused I didn't even realise my injuries. "No, it's okay," I finally replied. "My friends will patch me up."

He nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. We won't forget this."

"Wait!" the woman intervened. "What's your name? I have to know."

I thought for a moment, before replying "Ezra."

She bowed, the boy cradled to her chest. "Thank you Ezra. We are eternally grateful."

I smiled and slipped into the shadows, aware of the many eyes watching me. Once the town disappeared in the distance, I stopped by a small pond to relax. My clothes were scorched and my leg was bleeding. The crew would definitely find out now. Halawir drifted down, landing on the grass beside me. I panted, exhausted from all the energy used. "Thanks," I smiled. "We wouldn't have survived without you." He let out a sweet, warm song. I had never heard something so beautiful from the eagle.

When he stopped, he spread his wings majestically and disappeared in a flash of light. A searing pain prickled on my neck, just above my collarbone. It was gone after a moment as I scrambled to the water. Kneeling over the pond, I stared at my reflection. When I tugged at my collar and pulled it out of the way, I saw a tattoo. The eagle had his wings spread, the tip of its feathers reaching the start of my shoulders. It was amazing. Halawir trusted me and I trusted him. As a reward, the eagle took the passive state. _My_ eagle took the passive state…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Are you curious about Kanan's spirit animal? Are you glad Ezra and Halawir are getting along? Remember, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! :D I love to read your reviews so don't forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. Knowing the Past will Help the Future

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter, I have a feeling you will! ;D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Of course! I just like to drag out the suspense. ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **¡Me alegra que te guste!**

 **Starwarsrebels- I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **Guest- Yeah! Spirit Animals and Star Wars Rebels rule! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

 **Paint the Wolf- ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Savanahrebelsnoops46- Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat in my room, polishing the black gleaming sword that was lying over my knees. It glinted in the dim light, its sharp edge cutting the cloth if I wasn't careful enough. The iron handle was beautifully engraved into winding waves and deadly claws.

 _'_ _A weapon of pure grace and efficiency, just like your spirit animal,'_ they had told me. I smirked, remembering the day Master Billaba had gifted me with the sword. I was the Green Cloaks prized possession back then. 'The boy that summon a great beast!' was what everyone knew me as. It was unimaginable! Unthinkable! And just plain incredible… but even the amazing his it's down sides…

 _I walked down the streets, minding my own business. Just an innocent 12 year old buying food for his sick mother. I was nothing special. Just a random kid doing errands for the family. At least, that's what I thought._

 _There was a bright flash and an ear-piercing whistle. I collapsed on the ground as my limbs felt like they were being pulled apart. My gut churned, my head pounding. I screamed loudly, clawing at the road in agony. Then suddenly, everything became silent, the fog lifting from my mind. My vision focused and stared at two large shadows… wait… not shadows… paws! With giant, sharp claws. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked up into those glistening, golden eyes…_

I stopped cleaning the sword, and instead raised my hand to my chest. "I know you can hear me Donn," I whispered. "I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. I promise I'll listen this time-"

My attention was diverted when the door opened, revealing the quick witty teen known as Ezra. "Hera said you wanted to speak with me?" he said, taking a step in.

I nodded and placed the sword on its holder. "Come, sit," I said, gesturing to the bed.

He walked over cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, if this is about the whole 'running off and going to that burning building' incident, I swear it was on fire when I got there!" he defended, putting his arms up in surrender.

I chuckled. It had been a week since his little _excursion_ , which I found pretty productive. Not only had he saved a small child, but he managed to call Halawir into his passive state! Well, Halawir did it only every once and a while, but for a kid that's only been bonded for two weeks, I found that pretty impressive. "No, no. It's not about that," I smirked. "But I guess it's related."

Ezra raised a brow, but waited for me to continue. "So, it's come to my attention that you're a lot more capable than we expected," I started.

"It took you two weeks to figure _that_ out?" he smirked sarcastically.

"Enough jokes," I smiled, before snapping back into a serious tone. I slowly sat down next to the teen, who watched me carefully. "Do you actually _know_ about the last great war?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, before replying "Just rumours. Something like the Devourer wanted to rule over the galaxy, so he teamed up with Gerathon the Serpent and Kovo the Ape. There was an intergalactic battle between the Conquerors and the Green Cloaks… and that's it."

I nodded. "That's true… but there's a lot missing. I wouldn't have expected you to known though."

His eyes widened with curiosity. "Tell me."

"Well," I sighed. "As you may know, each Great Beast holds a talisman, kind of like an amulet of power. They can give you agility, speed, precision, _potions_ …. It's like a spirit animal bond but ten times the power. Well, Gerathon possessed the 'Jade Serpent', which created something called the 'Bile'."

His head perked up. "I've heard rumours about that! It can force a bond, or something?"

I frowned. "Yes, but the bond is corrupt. The drinker is in control of everything. You've probably realised that spirit animals don't always want to do what _we_ want, and with good reason. We're their companion, not their master. That's why the bile is so-"

"Wrong?" he finished for me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I hardly have a bond anymore, yet I know that the bile is unnatural and unfair…" I trailed off for a second, before remembering the original conversation. "Anyways, the Conquerors took over, sending many Green Cloaks into hiding… well… the ones that survived anyways. After they won, the Devourer backstabbed Gerathon and Kovo and murdered them, keeping their talismans for himself. He became unstoppable…"

Ezra looked down. "That's terrible," he replied quietly. "But where do _I_ come into this?"

"I'm glad you asked," I smiled. "There are 'bonded' rebels all over the galaxy, trying to fight against the Conquerors. Our crew is part of that. We've been assigned with the task of finding talismans before the Conquerors do, so they possess less power and we have more."

He raised a brow, unconvinced. "Don't believe me?" I asked.

He folded his arms and leaned against the wall in a relaxed fashion. "Forgive me if I'm a little sceptical about _'magical jewellery'_."

I smirked. "How about you see one?" He immediately straightened, watching me with wide eyes. I reach down and opened a secret compartment in my bunk. Inside the small container was a talisman. I grabbed the thin iron chain, a granite amulet in the shape of a ram hanging on the end. "Here. This is the Granite Ram of Arax," I explained, holding it up to show him.

"Whoa," he gawked. He reached to snatch it but I quickly pulled it out of arms-length.

"Oh no you don't," I laughed. "One, this will help with your jumping, so no point in using it here. Two, we only use this for important missions or emergencies. Three, you're too undisciplined to use it."

"Aw! Come on! Let me try it!" he whined.

I smiled. "Maybe on our next mission."

His eyes beamed. "I get to come on this one?" he asked warily.

I nodded. "I think you're ready."

A grin pulled at his lips as pure excitement shone in his electric eyes. "Yes, finally! Aw man! Halawir has to hear about this!" he said, tugging down the collar of his shirt to reveal an eagle tattoo sitting about his collar bone. In a bright flash, the tattoo disappeared and Halawir appeared in the room. He fluttered for a moment, partly confused until Ezra laughed joyfully. "Guess what?! We get to go on the next mission!" he announced with pride.

Halawir perched on his shoulder and ruffled his feathers. I smiled. "I'm glad you're excited, because our mission is today."

His eyes widened with disbelief. "Really?!"

I nodded. "The Conquerors got their hands on a talisman, we're not sure which one yet. It's our job to stop them and take the talisman for the Green Cloaks."

Ezra tried to contain his excitement. "I can't wait," he grinned.

I chuckled. "I can tell. But before you go, I want you to have this," I said, pulling out a book. Its leather cover was slightly worn and the pages weren't in mint condition, but it served its purpose. "What is it?" he asked as I handed it to him.

"It's a book with all the Great Beasts of the galaxy," I explained as he flicked through the contents. "It should give you some more insight on the world of spirit animals."

Ezra stopped on one page and laughed. "Look Halawir, it's about you." The eagle craned his neck to get a better look at the page with a drawing of the former Great Beast. "It says you used to be a bit of a trouble maker. I guess we _were_ meant for each other," Ezra snickered.

Halawir screeched and tugged on a lock of his blue hair, before soaring off his shoulder and perching on the handle of my sword. Ezra didn't seem bothered though. "Thanks Kanan. This is really cool," he said, standing up.

"No problem kid. Just get yourself ready. We'll be debriefing the mission in about an hour," I said.

He nodded, still scanning through the book. "Come on Halawir," he whistled, opening the door. Immediately, Halawir flew out of the cabin and into the halls. Ezra was about to walk out, but hesitated. "Hey Kanan, why are these pages more worn than others?" he asked.

I looked at where he was reading, near the centre of the book, and quickly bolted over. "No reason," I lied, ripping three pages out. Obviously his enhanced eye sight was improving, definitely more than expected. He looked a little started at first, but then nodded suspiciously and walked out. Once the door closed, I sighed and placed the pages on the table. One was about a wolf, the other, a panther, and lastly, a bear. And only one was about _my_ spirit animal…

* * *

 **Ooo! Can you guys guess Kanan's spirit animal yet? Hopefully we see 'Donn' soon. ;D I'm glad you guys have been enjoying this and hopefully you liked the chapter! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. Fight for the Talisman

**Hey guys! I hope you've been excited for this one! I can't wait to see your reactions! :D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Don't worry, I think you'll like it chapter! ;D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Ooo, a fellow book reader. Well, a clue is in book two, but why don't you read this chapter first. It'll answer your questions a lot quicker! ;D**

 **EzravstheEmpire- A valiant guess. You'll have to find out! :D**

 **Savanahrebelsnoops46- You'll have to find out!**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Espero que disfruten de entonces!**

 **Paint the Wolf- Wow, you really did you research, huh? Well, I think you have a great theory, but I think only my fellow book readers would actually be able to get the answer right off the bat. I'll give you a heads up though, two of the three animals named last chapter (panther, wolf, bear) will be appearing throughout this story. Wow, this is really long. Sorry, enjoy the chapter! ;D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Okay everyone, pay attention," Kanan announced as we all gathered in the cock pit. Chopper, their snappy, old droid displayed a hologram in the centre of the room. "Our intel says that the Conquerors have obtained another talisman," Hera spoke up. "The Diamond Panther."

Sabine and Zeb gasped. "I thought that was destroyed in the last war," Zeb gawked.

"Obviously not. But, they have to transport it along this cliff face," Kanan explained, pointing to a narrow passing along a ravine on the hologram.

"So what's the plan?" Sabine asked, Jed watching curiously from her shoulder.

"There is a small ledge beneath this passing," Hera pointed out, showing a small platform hidden under the main path. "We can use it to stage an ambush."

"Hera will hide the Ghost somewhere, with Chopper standing by in case of emergency," Kanan said. "We'll need all the help we can get, so everyone will need to pitch in."

"The kid's comin' along?" Zeb raised a brow.

Halawir, who had been perched on my shoulder peacefully let out a defiant screech, causing Hop to burrow into Hera's arms. In a flash, the hare was gone and became a mark on Hera's hand. "Maybe it's best to keep him here for now," she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to scare Hop," I tried to defend. Halawir nuzzled me affectionately in response, before fluttering off my shoulder and landing on a seat.

"Yes, Ezra and Halawir will be coming," Kanan said with a smirk. "Halawir will be useful as our eye in the sky, as well as being able to carry the talisman if needed."

"And what's our talisman of the day?" Sabine smiled.

Kanan pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to everyone. It was the ram talisman that he had shown me earlier. "Due to the fact we're on the side of a cliff, this will be most useful," Kanan explained.

The question itched in the back of my head as I asked "Can I try it?"

Zeb laughed and punched my shoulder. "Kid, if you're using that thing, everyone else has to be dead already!" the Lasat chuckled.

I rubbed my tender shoulder and glared at him. "You two, stop it," Kanan intervened. "Let's just get through this mission, okay?"

Zeb groaned and I sighed. "Fine," we said in unison.

"Okay. We'll be landing soon, so get ready," Hera said, swivelling in her seat.

Once Zeb and Sabine had left, their spirit animals with them, I asked "And what weapon will I be using? I don't think my fists will do the job this time."

Kanan smirked and replied "I was thinking about that, and I thought you could use these temporarily." He stood up and pulled something out from under his seat. Holding them up, he revealed two bronze daggers. "Wow," I gawked.

"I know they're not much, but they'll get the job done," Kanan smiled, handing me the weapons.

I held them carefully in my palms, rolling them over with curiosity. The handles were engraved with an ocean scene and the blades were sharp and shiny. "But… I've never used these before," I confessed.

He smiled nervously. "Just pretend they're like your hands. Really sharp, _deadly_ hands," he laughed sarcastically.

I smirked, slipping them into my belt cautiously and walking for the door. "Come on Halawir," I whistled. "We've got a talisman to retrieve."

* * *

Everyone held their breath.

No one made a move.

We hadn't been waiting long on the ledge when we heard approaching footsteps. Kanan held his finger against his lips in a simple 'Quiet' signal. A few rocks slid down the cliff, falling deep into the bottomless abyss. I gulped, sweat trailing down my face. "Kanan," I whispered. "I think I'm changing my mind about this."

He smiled and patted my back. "Too late kid," he replied quietly, raising his hand and counting down as voices became audible.

 _Three…_

I looked up at the sky and drew comfort from Halawir's small figure circling above.

 _Two…_

Clutching the two daggers tightly in my hands, I took a deep breath.

 _One…_

 _"_ _Give me strength Halawir. You've done it once, please do it again,"_ I thought desperately to myself. Halawir let out a bone chilling battle cry just as Kanan signalled us to jump. Everyone jumped up the small overhang, startling the Conquers in front of us. "Now!" Kanan yelled as light engulfed everyone's vision. Everything was a blur as metal clashed with metal, claws engaging jaws. Razor, Zeb's fynock, fought side by side with his companion, the two a dangerous duo as Razor snapped and Zeb smacked with his quarterstaff.

Sabine jumped around the narrow pathway gracefully, her otter Jed not far behind while Hera stayed behind, firing her bow with incredible speed. Kanan had run forward, his sharp, black, crystal sword at the ready. He slashed down a conqueror who had a snake spirit animal curled around his arm. The reptile hissed and lunged, but Kanan counter attacked and beheaded it in mid-air.

I had almost forgotten that _I_ was in this battle too, having to narrowly dodge an incoming arrow. I pulled my daggers up defensively as a Conqueror charged me. His lynx spirit animal scowled and jumped for my face as I twisted and turned, trying to avoid the soldier's gleaming sword. The man chuckled and mocked "What's your spirit animal? A mouse?"

Another call from above surged energy through my veins. I smirked. "He's far better than your overgrown lap cat."

The man growled and swung his sword again, but this time, the wind was at my back as I jumped over and kicked the side of his head. He collapsed to the ground with a thud, going limp as the lynx yowled and clawed at me. I sliced at the air with my daggers, but the cat was too fast. He leaped and knocked me back as I stumbled towards the edge. "Halawir!" I screamed instinctively as the cat prepared to jump again.

In a flurry of wings, the eagle plummeted down to the scene, scratching with his sharp talons at the lynx's eyes. It quickly retreated, disappearing in the crowd of carnage. "Face me!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"It would be my pleasure!" a deep, gravelly voice called in return, which I recognised as Zeb.

In my moment of distraction, a hyena rammed into me. I lost my footing and fell backwards, trying to grasp onto whatever was available. My hands gripped onto the rocky cliff face as I screamed in both fear and pain. "Kid!" someone called.

I tried to hold on, my feet slipping. Looking down into the dark chasm, I immediately regretted doing so. Halawir soared to beside me, something dangling from his talons. _The Granite Ram!_ With one hand still clutching the wall face, I reached out and grabbed the talisman. "Put in on and jump!" someone from above ordered. I didn't waste any time, slipping the chain over my head and tucking the carved ram under my shirt.

I didn't feel any different, but when I jumped, it felt like a gust of wind had propelled me upwards. Once I'd reached the arch of my leap, I started to descend, but slower than expected. I bent my legs and landed back on the main path, back to the battle. There was a Conqueror fighting Zeb with a shiny metal helmet, a ginger beard and a fierce, sharp metal staff. "The Granite Ram," he gawked, staring at the talisman around my neck.

I immediately clutched onto the amulet and searched for an escape. "Now Elda!" the man yelled while pushing Zeb away. Before I even had a moment to think, something tackled me to the ground. I looked up at my attacker and gasped to see a fierce puma. Its teeth were bared and sharp claws were digging into my shoulders. Its gaze was firmly fixed on the Granite Ram.

I knew what I had to do. Pulling my arm out of the beast's grip for a moment, I grabbed the talisman and threw it high into the air. "Halawir!" I yelled, but he was already on it, grasping the chain in his talons and soaring away. I groaned as the puma pinned me down again and growled. "Kill him Elda!" the man ordered.

My eyes widened as the cat reared its head in an attack position. _So, this is how it ends._

Suddenly, the puma was tackled off by what looked like a shadow. I gasped and sat up, looking at the black and cream coloured blurs tumbling over each other in front of me. Suddenly, the dark figure pushed Elda to the ground, standing over the trembling cat. The black figure was sleek, muscular and had shiny black fur. Its tail whipped menacingly back and forth, golden eyes glancing at me before it letting out a bone chilling roar.

It sent shudders down my spine as everyone else stopped fighting, turning their attention to the magnificent beast in front of us. _Surely_ this wasn't one of our spirit animals. Hera had a hare, Zeb had a fynock, Sabine had an otter and Kanan had a…

I gasped and looked around to see Kanan standing there with his shirt open, frozen. His wide eyes were focused on the beast, just like everyone else. I turned back to the creature as its gaze fixed on the man from before. On his belt lay a thin iron chain, a black, diamond panther hanging off it. The Conqueror gulped and reached for it, but the beast was already on him, biting his arm and clawing at his chest.

Then the battle started again as others ran to aid the soldier, the crew stepping in before they could help. With a snap, the chain broke and the talisman hung from the panther's gleaming jaws. It roared once again, this time causing the commander to yell "Retreat! Retreat!" The puma next to me limped over to its partner, disappearing in a flash of light. The Conquerors bolted in the opposite direction as the crew caught their breath.

I twisted on my heel to see Kanan still standing there, expression blank. Hera ran over, a deep cut running across her arm. She gasped when she saw the panther, who was watching us all carefully. "Kanan," she whispered. "It's him."

* * *

 **Ooo! Cliff hanger! Yep, that's right! Kanan's spirit animal is a panther! How do you think he'll react? What do you think that 'Diamond Panther' can do? What do you think will happen next?! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, I love to read your reviews! I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. Return of the Bond

**Hey guys! Have you been excited for this one?! I hope so! I also hope you like it, so I won't hope you up any longer! Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Paint the Wolf- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **Spectre14- Awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Yes, I plan for the Inquisitor to come in at some point. ;D**

 **Ichichi05- I'm glad you like him!**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **¡Me alegra escucharlo! Disfrute !**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I'm glad you gave it a shot! It's a really good book series, and I highly recommend it for any animal lovers out there. ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was completely frozen, my hands trembling.

 _Could it really be him?_

 _Could I trust myself?_

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder as a distant voice said "Kanan, it's really him." I didn't take my eyes off the graceful beast strolling towards me though. Everything else blurred as my chest constricted. In a swift motion, I fell to one knee and extended a shaky hand. "D-Donn," I wheezed in awe and pain. "Is it r-really you?"

A golden piercing gaze fixed on me as his midnight black fur rippled with every movement. He paced forward slowly, watching me with keen eyes. A familiar tingling sensation spread throughout my body while an unexplainable pressure built up in my chest. Closer and closer he came until he was right in front of me. The beast opened its gleaming jaws and released the diamond panther, letting it fall to the ground. He sniffed my palm suspiciously, his warmth breath sending chills down my spine.

"Donn," I whispered shakily.

Suddenly, the creature nuzzled his furry head into my hand. I gasped, the tension in my muscles releasing momentary and the weight in my chest lifting. A soft, low purr rumbled from his throat, sending vibrations up my arm and neck. I shuffled forward and wrapped my arms around his muscular neck. His silky black fur tickled my face as I whispered "It's really you… y-you came back." My eyes stung and vision blurred.

Donn let out a small whine, the hair on my neck standing up on end. I clutched fistfuls of his fur and sobbed quietly "I t-thought… I thought you didn't want me anymore." We stayed still for a moment as I took comfort from his steady rise and fall of his chest. His fur warmed my face and his strong muscles flexed. Finally, he let out a defiant grunt and placed his paw on my chest, pushing me away gently. I let go begrudgingly, my shaky hands seeking his strength and confidence again.

Donn stepped back and roared loudly, his call echoing off the cliff walls. My chest filled with pride and awe while the others froze or gawked at the sight. Once he finished, Halawir let out a forceful screech, snapping me out of my trance. Ezra walked over, the eagle perched on his shoulder. Donn watched the two curiously while Ezra shuffled closer nervously. "Um… he won't bite me or anything… r-right?" the teen stuttered.

A small smile parted my lips. "Hopefully not," I smirked.

"Oh how reassuring," Ezra replied, rolling his eyes.

He suddenly yelped in surprised when Donn rubbed against the back of his legs, letting out a low rumble. Halawir fluttered down onto the ground as the two beasts inspected each other suspiciously. "Do they… remember each other?" Ezra asked.

He glanced at me expectantly, but I stood up and shrugged.

The two creatures exchanged gazes, until finally Halawir let out a joyful squawk. Donn swiped at the eagle playfully with retracted claws and chased the bird as he soared away. Ezra laughed and I chuckled, until a searing pain sizzled under my hands, my head starting to thump. I clutched my cramping arm and held it still, my vision glazing over again.

"Kanan, are you okay?" a voice I identified as Hera asked.

I shook my head and mumbled "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Pushing the pain away, I focused on the two prancing legends in front of me.

They continued their little game of tag until Donn got bored and strolled back over to me. He nuzzled his head affectionately into my palm, his flexible body gliding against my legs. I let my fingers comb through his silk fur gently, the sensation so foreign, yet familiar. "So, it was a panther," Ezra grinned in amazement. "Who'd have guessed?"

"Me," Hera, Sabine and Zeb replied at once.

Ezra frowned. "So everyone knew _but_ me?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes," everyone said. Ezra's shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"Sorry kid," I smiled weakly. "I… I thought he'd never come back… it's been almost 15 years…"

Ezra glanced at Halawir sadly. "I can't imagine what it was like," he mumbled to himself.

"If it makes you feel any better kid," Sabine stepped forward. "None of us have actually _seen_ Donn. So we're just as surprised as you."

Razor stepped bravely away from Zeb and approached the regal panther. He crawled to in front of the beast, cowering slightly. Donn parted from my side and circled the brave, and very petrified Fyrnock. "Donn," I warned, fearing the worst. But despite my worries, he sat down next to Razor and nudged him gently. The two sniffed each other curiously, Donn's tail whipping back and forth in amusement. Zeb chuckled. "I think he likes 'im."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave soon," Hera stepped in. "The Conquerors will be back soon."

I nodded in agreement as Hera contacted Chopper. Glancing back at the others, I saw Ezra and Halawir inspecting Donn carefully. Just as Ezra bent down so they were eye level, Donn huffed right in the teen's face. "Blaa," he scowled. "My mouth was open and everything." His eagle cackled and my panther chortled in delight.

I glowed inwardly. After all the pain. All the fear. All the _emptiness_ , I finally had my spirit animal again. My heart filled with joy and pride while my head thumped with pain and dizziness. Would a sick bond remain unhealthy even after 15 years? I sighed and massaged my temples, blood pounding in my ears. Donn rubbed up against my side, glancing up at me with concern. Bending down, I clamped my hands around his muzzle. "It still hurts for you too, doesn't it bud?" I whispered quietly so the others couldn't hear. A low grumble echoed in his throat. "Don't worry," I smiled weakly, stroking his head softly. "I promise I'll listen more carefully this time. We'll get through this. _Together_."

* * *

 ** _On a Conqueror Star Destroyer_**

Agent Kallus' POV

* * *

I stroked my ginger beard thoughtfully. Interestingly enough, the insurgents had gotten away with the talisman. But not because we were afraid to fight. Because I had found out something much, _much_ more interesting. First that boy with the eagle. And then that panther with piercing golden eyes. There was only one explanation. They were Great Beasts.

Soldiers had reported a natural bonding on Lothal, but they hadn't specified what the boy had bonded too. But now it all made sense. Halawir had returned to the galaxy.

And that panther. Oh, I would have nightmares about those golden eyes for days! But I had also learnt another piece of valuable information. Donn the Black Wildcat had also returned, and they were both working with the rebels. But even the unexpected has possibilities.

I grinned deviously, signalling to the worker on the bridge to leave. They swiftly exited as I connected to a specific contact

"Sorry for the intrusion, Inquisitor," I said as a hologram of a nightmare like Pau'an appeared. "But in the course of my duties I have encountered a rebel cell. The leader of that cell and their newest recruit held very _special_ spirit animals. Donn the Black Wildcat, and Halawir the Eagle."

The Pau'an smiled, revealing rows of sharp pointy teeth. "Very good agent Kallus. You were wise to call," he said, waving his hand. A wolf loped into the hologram beside the Inquisitor, eyes downcast and posture low. "I'll take care of this situation," the Inquisitor continued, voice cold. " _Personally_."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? What do you think happened to Kanan and Donn all those years ago? How will they fix Kanan and Donn's bonding sickness? How will things go now that the Inquisitor is in the scene? I hope you guys liked the chapter! Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	7. Bonding with Great Beasts

**Hey everyone! Day 7 of the 'Super Marathon', and sadly, we'll be coming to an end soon. But, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's:**

 **Are anyone else going to summon great beasts or just Kanan and Ezra?**

 _No, others will be summoning great beasts as well. :D_

 **Reactions:**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- ;D Of course! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Bloodsucking demon- I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Don't worry, there's a reason it's a wolf, which will be revealed soon enough. ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe- Vamos a tener que averiguarlo. Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- Yeah, Donn is the best! :D**

 **Weirdness47- Sorry for the long wait. I've just been extremely busy lately, but holidays are coming up soon, so I should be able to update more regularly. :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was reading through my book carefully while sitting in the common room, the page about my independent, mischievous eagle. Halawir sat perched on my shoulder, his weight causing a slight, but unrecognisable throb through my muscles. Even if my reading skills were below average, I was still able to read the words clearly. "Those who wore the Bronze Eagle could manipulate the air around them, essentially 'nudging' the air to their bidding," I read aloud. "Hmm. I like the sound of that."

Halawir clacked his beak, ruffling his feathers and soaring off my shoulder. He started circling the roof in slow, winding circles. It was almost hypnotising. Donn, who was strolling around casually, saw the eagle and leaped for him playfully. The bird cackled, dropping down onto the panther's muscly back and digging his talons into the beast. Donn yowled jokingly, attempting to buck the childish eagle off by running around the room. The two pranced around clownishly, until Halawir reared his wings and flew back to my side.

Kanan and I were the only ones up at the moment. Hera was in the cock-pit, piloting the ship while Zeb and Sabine had gone to rest. And even though Donn showed signs of control and loyalty, the others were still wary of the beast's size and sharp jaws. Both Hera and Sabine had kept their animals dormant ever since we arrived back to the Ghost, and even though Donn seemed to get along with Razor, Zeb kept the fyrnock passive, just as a precaution.

In fact, I was the only one completely confident that my companion would be fine around the panther. They seemed to love joking around with each other, Halawir much happier with another Great Beast present.

I glanced over at Kanan, who was staring blankly into the abyss with tense shoulders. He seemed lost, dazed almost. His fingers twitched every once and a while, and with my enhanced eye sight, I realised how he shuddered whenever Donn got too far.

Speaking of the panther, he was sniffing the door curiously when another shiver spiralled through his partner. As if sensing the disturbance, he strolled back to Kanan's side and nuzzled his head under the man's hand. Kanan ran his fingers through the beast's silky fur, soothing him gently and releasing the tension in his muscles. Donn purred like a house cat. A really big, deadly house cat.

I smiled at the sight. It made me realise how lucky Halawir and I was to have such a strong and healthy bond.

As I flicked through the pages of my book, I approached the middle and found the rims of the pages that Kanan had ripped out earlier. _Man. I wish I could see what they were about._

And as if hearing my thoughts, Halawir leapt off my shoulder and glided out of the room, returning a few minutes later with three pieces of paper clamped in his talons. He screeched softly, Donn rearing up and trying to catch the bird in his jaws. Kanan groaned, his spirit animal using _him_ as leverage to swat the eagle. It was actually quite amusing. "Donn, don't- AW!" Kanan moaned when Donn accidently stepped on his crotch. The man quickly pushed him off, taking a moment to recover while Halawir just cackled tauntingly.

The eagle released the papers from his claws, letting them drift onto the tabletop before landing smoothly beside them. I scooped up the papers before Kanan even had time to register them and glanced at them quickly. One had a picture of a bear on it, the title 'Jools the Bear'. Next there was a strong wolf, piercing cobalt eyes staring intently through the page. 'Briggan', he was called. He looked so strong and big, standing regally in front of a pack of other wolves. My gaze wandered down the paragraphs, scanning over them with curious eyes. "Kanan," I started. "What about this guy? Is he still alive?"

Kanan raised a brow as I handed him the page. The Green Cloak studied it quickly, before sighing and explaining "Briggan was one of the Five Fallen. Five great beasts that gave their life in battle during the first war. They're the reason the Green Cloaks won in the first place."

Donn raised his paw up onto Kanan's leg and yowled defiantly. "Was Donn one of the Five Fallen?" I asked.

Kanan nodded. "Donn, Briggan, Essix the Gyrfalcon, Uraza the Leopard and Jhi the Panda all died during the first war. Donn came back as my spirit animal, and not long after, Jhi, Uraza and Essix were all resummoned too."

"What about Briggan?"

He paused, lips pursing, before replying "I'm still not sure to this day. It's possible he didn't come back, or if he did, they obviously didn't tell the Green Cloaks. Who knows where he is now."

I frowned, asking softly "And the others? What happened to them?"

Kanan's eyes seemed to go vacant for a moment, before he said in a rasp "Gone. The other three died in the last war."

My expression softened, until I pushed gently "Do you think they'll come back?"

Kanan smiled weakly. "I can hope."

I nodded. It was silent for a moment, before I suddenly blurted the question I had been itching to ask for weeks now! "Why did Halawir come to me, and why now?"

Halawir hopped up my arm and whistled a sweet tune into my ear, brushing his feathers gently against my skin.

Kanan turned and faced me, explaining "Halawir died in the last war. Maybe it was time for him to be reborn again, or maybe they get reborn in the most desperate times, I don't know. And as for why he came to you in particular…. I'm not sure. No one really knows why a spirit animal comes to them. I still wonder sometimes if Donn was really supposed to be mine or-"

Donn let out a low grumble, extending his claws into Kanan's leg gently. "Ow!" he yelped, trying to pry Donn's claws from his skin. "Well, I guess I'm more like his," he muttered.

I smiled gently, grabbing Briggan's page and placing it aside. Maybe I could read about it later. I glanced down at the last paper, and finally, there was Donn. I read through a paragraph quickly and laughed, saying "This says that Donn was very regal and brave, but was known for toying with his enemies and friends alike."

Kanan rolled his eyes, replying "Sounds about right."

Donn nudged Kanan's side affectionately, staring up at him with large, luring orbs. Kanan refused to look at him, but I could see a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

I laughed, glancing down and continuing to read more. But something on the page confused me. "Kanan, why doesn't it talk about Donn's talisman?" I asked curiously.

Kanan raised a brow, before sliding over in the booth to get a better look. "Well," he started, scanning through the writing quickly. "The Diamond Panther was extremely powerful, and the Green Cloaks didn't want anyone knowing of its great potential."

"So they pretended it didn't exist?" I quizzed.

Kanan frowned, glancing at me from the corner of his eye and replying softly "Yes… the talisman had remained encased in crystal at a hidden location when Donn died in the first war, but when I summoned him again, the talisman released a shockwave that shattered the crystal… Or so rumours say. The Green Cloaks used it in the second war, but everyone thought it had been destroyed during a battle."

I pondered deeply for a moment, before asking "What does it do? The Diamond Panther."

Kanan seemed to freeze slightly, expression going blank. After a moment, he mustered a small smile and replied sheepishly "I… actually don't know."

"Well let's find out!" I exclaimed joyfully while slipping out of the booth. I walked into the centre of the room and twisted on my heel, a large grin plastered on my face. "Come on! I know you still have the talisman, so let's give it a test!"

Kanan gave me an uncertain look, standing up and replying "But we have no idea what it could do. It could be dangerous."

"But we're completely safe here. Nothing could go wrong," I reassured.

He huffed, snapping "Unless we break the ship apart, or get sucked into a black hole!"

I groaned exasperatedly. "Come on. I know you want to try it too. It's all in your body language," I smirked.

Kanan frowned, unconvinced.

I just grinned, pointing out "You're shifting from foot to foot, your left hand is twitching for your pocket and your lips are pulled into a thin line. Need I say more?"

Kanan looked shocked, before he asked with awe "How do you do that?"

"Eagle vision, remember?" I answered cockily.

Halalwir fluttered over and perched on my shoulder in support, puffing his chest out confidently. Kanan rolled his eyes, but Donn strolled over and nuzzled up against his companion's leg. I smirked, saying "It's three against one. Now let's try it already!"

Kanan sighed in defeat, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Diamond Panther. The black crystal glinted in the light, shimmering beautifully just like Donn's fur. Kanan stared down at it with wide eyes, locked in a trance, before mumbling "M-Maybe I should try it first."

I shrugged, replying "Sure, go ahead."

The man hesitated, before slipping the chain over his head and pushing the talisman under his shirt. I watched him with wide, expectant eyes, waiting for something amazing to happen. But Kanan just stood there, obviously searching for the same thing. He looked up and down his body, disappointed to find nothing had changed. "How'd you feel?" I asked curiously.

He hummed a thought to himself, before replying "The same."

I frowned. "Maybe try moving around," I suggested.

Kanan walked a circle around the room and tried different actions with his hands, even trying to levitate an object without event touching it. I laughed at that. In what galaxy could someone ever force an object to move without touching it? Sounded pretty ridiculous to me.

Kanan stroked his chin, stuck in deep thought. Donn and Halawir had been amused by our attempts at first, probably figuring we looked really stupid, but now they were becoming frustrated. Donn yowled, scratching the ground impatiently. "What?" Kanan snapped, glaring at his spirit animal. "It's not like it comes with a manual or anything."

Donn tilted his head, rolling his eyes lazily. But then his ears suddenly perked up. I watched him curiously as the panther turned to face Halawir, conversing with each other in their own language. "What're they doing?" I asked Kanan.

But he seemed just as clueless as me, just watching the scene intently. Halawir suddenly cackled, flittering off my shoulder and gliding towards Kanan. The eagle began flapping his wings wildly, tugging on Kanan's pony tail to lead him to a corner of the room. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kanan protested.

"I think he wants you to follow him," I answered, watching with a slight smirk.

Kanan thought for a moment, before obliging and following the bird to the corner of the room. Halawir was satisfied, soaring away and latching onto the ladder to get a better view. "What now?" Kanan asked.

But I didn't need to answer this time, as Donn reared back and suddenly charged at his companion. Fear had filled Kanan's system, paralysing him place. The beast leapt and knocked Kanan backwards, suddenly disappearing from my vision. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But every time it was just Donn standing there, a triumphant expression on his face. "Uh, K-Kanan?" I called out nervously.

It was silent for a moment, muscles growing tense while the two Great Beasts watched casually. "Kid," a voice said, someone grasping my shoulder.

I released a short, high pitched squeal and twisted on my heel to be faced with Kanan. "H-How… W-wha… what just happened?!" I demanded, my heart racing a million beats a second.

Kanan just laughed at my reaction, something I rarely ever saw the man do. "Not funny!" I snapped. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He smiled sympathetically, replying "Sorry. I was just so excited about the talisman's ability."

I panted, clutching my chest dramatically and snarking "What? Scare the living daylights out of a teenager?! Cause that's what it did!"

Kanan chuckled lightly, before explaining "No, no. Just watch."

He stepped back over to the shadowed corner, placing his hand up against the wall and pressing the Diamond Panther against his skin. And suddenly, his hand disappeared into the shadows. My eyes widened in shock, Kanan glancing over his shoulder with an ecstatic smirk on his face. "It gets better," he said, right before jumping straight into the darkness. He was gone.

My mouth slacked open in awe from the fact that a grown man had just jumped into a shadow as if it was water. And if I wasn't shocked enough, Kanan's shadow began to walk along the wall, his flat shape like a projection on the steel. "Ezra!" he called, the shadow waving quickly.

"K-Kanan… you're a shadow," I mumbled in disbelief.

"I know! Cool right?" he replied.

I shook my head quickly, approaching the wall and repeating sternly "Kanan. You. Are. A. Flippin'. Shadow! I mean, what the heck!?"

Kanan just laughed. And then his shadow stepped forward back into reality, colour, detail and depth returning back to Kanan's body as he stood in front of me. I could only imagine how stupid my face looked at the moment as I said "Kanan… that's super creepy…"

Kanan raised a brow, until I suddenly blurted "And the coolest thing ever! Lemme try!"

Kanan smiled, patting my back and replying cockily "I don't know. What do you think Donn?"

Donn stretched, his long body slinking across a great length as he tried to regain his wandering attention towards us. I grinned, bending down so we were eye level and offering "Hey, if you let me use the talisman, I'll get you a steak or something."

Donn's ears perked up at that, and he suddenly jumped on me and started licking my face with his rough tongue. "Ew! Kanan! Get your lap cat off me!" I barked while Kanan and Halawir just laughed hysterically.

Finally, I managed to push the hulking cat off and tried to wipe the slobber off my face quickly. I could still hear Kanan snicker though as I pushed myself up onto my feet, blood rushing to my cheeks as I tried to brush it off. Frowning, I smirked and said "Donn, if you tackle Kanan, I'll get you two steaks."

The panther was immediately on board with the mischievous plan, leaping forward and pushing the older male to the ground. "Donn!" he exclaimed as the giant cat licked his face affectionately.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Karma!"


	8. Friend or Foe

**Ah! Now is the time of the month where I combine my two favourite franchises into this long dormant crossover! The wait has been strenuous, I know, but I promise you all, this chapter should surely make up for it! And I swear on my stripes, that the next chapter after this won't be as long of a wait as this one was! :D**

 **So enjoy! You totally deserve it! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Swing the knives like this," Kanan instructed softly as he demonstrated with his own dagger, slicing at the air gracefully. "Then jump back, and counter their move again."

I pouted, before attempting to mimic the action with a slight stumble. "You're getting better," Kanan smiled. "But this time try tapping into your bond with Halawir."

I rolled my eyes and glared at the bird watching with mild amusement from the ladder. "Yeah, it'd be nice, _wouldn't it?_ " I snarked sarcastically.

The eagle simply clacked his beak, and returned to preening his feathers with care and thoughtfulness. I sighed, heading over towards the seats and collapsing onto the bench. "This is pointless," I muttered in frustration. "He doesn't even care."

Kanan frowned, slowly taking a seat beside me. "He cared when you were in the depth of battle, when he was close to losing you," he pointed out. "If he didn't care, he wouldn't be bothered to interact with you at all."

I scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You and Donn get along so well."

He just smirked with a hollow expression, his eyes showing a different emotion to his face. "Not always," he chuckled, shoulders tense and his teal orbs hazy. "When I was young, we were always at each other's throats. I wanted nothing to do with him, and it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me. After all, we were just the reason for each other's misery…" He stared off blankly for a long moment, before shaking his head and shifting his murky gaze to me. "But he was still there when I needed him. And in time, you and Halawir will have a strong bond, one that can't be faked or forged. But you have to _try_ to connect with him."

I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair and exclaiming "But he just doesn't listen! He doesn't go dormant when I ask, he doesn't come when I ask, he doesn't help me when I need it… he just doesn't obey!"

Kanan arched a brow inquisitively, prying "Are you asking him, or _ordering_ him?"

I froze at that, my mouth at a loss for words. Sure, maybe sometimes I seemed a bit demanding, but, if Halawir just did what I asked then we wouldn't have this problem… right?

Saved by the bell, or more specifically Hera walking through the door, we turned our attention to the Twi'lek who held an excited posture. Suddenly, her small white hare bounded into the room, soon followed by Donn as he stumbled after the creature playfully. Hera and Kanan stared at the two with pure shock and horror. "Hop, come here!" Hera demanded, running over just as Kanan leapt to his feet.

"Donn!" Kanan hissed as he flung his arms around the beast's muscular shoulders and struggled to restrain the panther. "I told you to stop terrifying the other animals!"

Hera stretched out her arm and the hare disappeared in a flash of light. The woman sighed in relief, and Kanan finally released his Spirit Animal with great reluctance. Donn, upset by his ended game, turned to Kanan and huffed in his face, before strolling away purposefully with a final smack from his tail. Kanan groaned and pushed himself back onto his feet with a slight sway.

But Hera's distaste faded into tense anticipation as she explained "Kanan, I just got word that a new beast was summoned. I'm not exactly sure who and what, but the Conquerors have them captured and are transporting them as we speak. There may still be a chance to save them."

"Good. We'll need to get on that straight away," Kanan replied. "Ezra, go tell the crew to get ready."

I perked up. "Me too right?"

He raised a brow, quipping "You're a part of this crew, are you not?"

"You nut-cases?" I grinned, jumping up to my feet and heading for the door. "Of course. Where else would I be?"

* * *

"Well things seem to be going smoother than our last op," Zeb stated as we snuck through the halls of the Conqueror ship cautiously.

"Don't jinx it Zeb," Sabine commented, her otter making a chittering sound in a strange snicker.

As we approached an intersection, Kanan glanced around for any sight of conquerors, one hand grasped onto his sword while the other signalled us to stop. I found it interesting how Kanan's fingers twitched whenever Donn's ear did, and how the two prowled in complete sync. They walked when the other walked, and their gazes seem to be fixed in the same positions as their companion. It seemed that when both Green Cloak and panther were thrown into a deadly situation, they were surprisingly more connected with each other than anything else I'd ever seen between the two.

Once certain the halls were clear, Kanan turned around and whispered "Sabine, Zeb, get the engine room ready to blow for when we leave. Ezra and I will go get the Marked one and their beast."

"On it," Sabine said as she and Zeb ran off into a branching corridor.

Once the two were out of sight, I turned to Kanan and awaited his next orders. "Let's go kid," he spoke. Kanan began to walk down a different path, but Donn growled at his partner, before releasing a loud snarl.

"Shh Donn! You'll alert everyone we're here," Kanan urged, trying to calm his panther.

But Donn sneezed, raising his head and sniffing the air frantically. "What Donn?" Kanan asked desperately. "What do you smell?"

His golden eyes dilated, and he bared his teeth and roared with all his might. His call echoed off the walls, causing both Kanan and I to freeze instinctively. "Donn!" Kanan snapped. I reached for my collar where Halawir lay dormant when Kanan shook his head and ordered "He'll be no help in this environment. Just get ready for conquerors, understood?!"

I reluctantly nodded, and just when Donn went for another roar, Kanan stepped in and held his jaws shut. "Don't even think about it Donn!" Kanan hissed. "I _am_ listening to you, but we don't need everyone else to listen too!"

Donn shook his head abruptly and shrugged out of the man's grasp, baring his teeth and snapping at Kanan's hand. Kanan pulled away just in time, scowling "Don't start Donn! Now is not the time to be misbehaving!"

I perked up when footsteps could be heard from around the corner, immediately reaching for my new daggers and spinning around. "You sure I shouldn't summon Halawir?" I called to Kanan nervously as a Conqueror bolted into view, the sharp edge of his sword glinting in the artificial light. A snake of some kind was twisted around his arm, releasing a bone chilling rattle and showing off its white pointy fangs.

Kanan didn't reply. All I could hear was the scrape of claws on metal and the occasional growl and snarl. But whether it be from Kanan or Donn, I couldn't tell.

Instead, I focused my mind on the approaching Conqueror and shifted into a defence position. I got the feeling I'd be on my own with this one.

The soldier lunged for me, swiping his sword while his snake reared to attack. I quickly side stepped out of the way and got a quick stab at his arm, but to my great distaste only scratched the metal armour he wore. The man smiled a malicious grin, revealing rows of decaying, yellow teeth. I flinched and raised my daggers to a defensive position, hoping that all of that training would finally pay off.

The soldier lashed out again, but I was quick to dodge away and take a few more jabs at his waist. Following Kanan's guidance, I quickly jumped away as he tried to counter my move and once again pummelled him with attacks. But it seemed his armour was too strong as my daggers could barely dent the metal and only slightly damaged the thick mesh cloth. The Conqueror must have realised this as he watched me with amusement, saying "The Green Cloaks recruiting children again? How pitiful."

My brows furrowed, and despite the fact I was instructed not to, I tugged down my collar and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my mind and spoke inwardly _"I need you Halawir… I need you right now…"_

In a bright flash the eagle appeared, and he needed no further instruction as he sped straight for the shocked Conqueror. The man was caught off guard in a flurry of wings as Halawir clawed at his face with his piercing sharp talons. He quickly raised his arms to protect his eyes but foolishly left his snake in plain reach of Halawir's beak. A blur of white and green and the sickening snap of bone left the snake dangling in Halawir's grasp, completely limp as the eagle soared away triumphantly.

The man was frozen, his eyes wide and expression distraught as he finally realised what had happened. Halawir released the snake from his grasp and flew back towards me, the snake crumpling to the floor in a heap of scales and muscles. The conqueror ran to his animal's side, rolling up his sleeve and ordering "Hachi, dormant!"

The snake didn't move.

Concern growing, the man barked furiously "Get up Hachi! Dormant, now!"

But again, the snake was completely still. Finally accepting the truth, the conqueror growled and rose to his feet, fixing his enraged stare on me. "You will pay for this!" he snarled.

I shrugged nonchalantly and replied "Hey buddy, don't bring a snake to an eagle fight. Common sense."

Of _course_ I was only infuriating him further, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to say at the time. Two seconds after the comment though _didn't_ feel so wise, when the man suddenly lunged forward with a ferocious battle cry.

I ducked just in the nick of time, barely missing the tip of his sword as I twirled around and watched him trip in his rage. The conqueror stumbled on the floor for a moment, before Halawir released a bone-chilling cry and dived forward. The fierce eagle swooped his head and managed to jerk his helmet off with his powerful talons, squawking at me to make my move.

"Thanks bud," I smirked, before sprinting forward and jumping.

The conqueror glanced up at me, just in time to see my boot before it slammed right into his face, making him collapse on the floor in an unconscious heap.

I took a deep breath and waited tensely to see if he'd wake up. But to my great relief, he was out cold. My lips pulled back in a triumphant grin, and I glanced at Halawir with pride. "Now, if only you were that obedient all the time," I mocked lightly.

The eagle gave me a penetrating stare, screeching defiantly and instead choosing to perch on the grates in the wall.

"Aw, what? You're not even going to sit on my shoulder anymore?" I teased. "Don't take everything I say so personally."

Halawir puffed out his feathers and turned his beak up regally. I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "You're such a stubborn thing," I said, knowing full well that I was just as wilful as him.

Turning to look back down the corridor, I saw Kanan and Donn standing there, frozen. Neither was moving, their expressions ones of anger and their eyes hollow and dazed.

My brows creased into a frown. "Halawir," I whispered wearily. "Something's wrong."

There was a puff of wind behind me before the eagle dropped onto my shoulder and dug his claws into my flesh.

His touch sent a shudder down my spine, and my vision sharpened back to its enhanced state. Only then did I realise the smaller details. Things like how Donn's jaw twitched slightly, his bared teeth in position for attack. How the panther's tail whipped back and forth and his claws extended and retracted repeatedly. Kanan on the other hand stared down at his panther with narrowed, empty eyes, his fingers curling like claws, and his lips pulling into a snarl. Both their pupils had dilated into small circles, and a fiery golden gaze exchanged with an icy cold teal.

I suddenly realised that the two were rearing to attack, and I hissed "Halawir do something!"

The eagle launched from my shoulder and glided towards them. He flapped his wings wildly when he made it to between the two, startling them both before slowing down to a graceful hover. The motion of his wings seemed to hypnotise human and panther, the tension slowly releasing and their pupils dilating back to normal. Kanan's shoulders slumped, and Donn's claws retracted again.

For a moment the man stumbled, pressing his back against the wall as he held his head in his hands. I ran over quickly a grabbed Kanan's arm before he fell, holding him stable as he swayed on his feet. "W-What happened?" he moaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"You… almost attacked Donn," I said uncertainly.

At my words his face grew alert, and he turned to me with an expression of pure horror. "I… I-I what?" he stuttered in fear.

Taking a step back, I raised my arm as a platform for Halawir to perch on as I explained solemnly "It's like you couldn't hear me. I was fighting a conqueror, and when I turned around you and Donn were just… still. You both looked so mad, and for a moment I thought you two were going to attack each other. If Halawir hadn't of been there…" The bird in question sat balanced on my forearm, and I reached over and stroked his head cautiously. "I don't know what could have happened."

Kanan looked rattled, an emotion I'd only ever seen him portray when he first summoned his long dormant panther. The man took a deep breath and shifted his mortified gaze to the floor.

Donn was sitting on the ground with a blank stare, his usually vibrant eyes dull and static.

"Donn," Kanan wheezed, reaching his quivering hand out for the panther.

At his partner's voice the beast perked up, staring at the man as Kanan slowly bent down next to him. The Greencloak hesitantly raised his arm to Donn's face, before recoiling in fear and instead brushing down some stray patches of fur on the cat's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Kanan murmured, his eyes wide and ghostly. "I thought… I thought things would be better now…"

Donn purred sympathetically, leaning forward and nudging into his partner's shoulder. Kanan nervously slid his arms around the bulky wild cat, whispering to him quietly enough that I couldn't hear what he was saying. My expression softened at the sight. I could see, even with normal sight, that Kanan's hands were still shaking, and Donn's whiskers were twitching abnormally.

Something had made them snap. Made them _wild_. And whatever it was, I got the strange feeling this wasn't the first time it'd happened.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan finally pulled away and rose to his feet. He glanced over at me and nodded his head gratefully, saying "Thank you… both of you."

Halawir sounded a sweet chirping sound, and I replied warmly "It's no problem Kanan."

"We should get going again," he said as he shook his head from side to side. "We've already wasted enough time."

"Yeah, and I'd rather not have to fight another one of those Conquerors solo," I smirked, standing beside Kanan as we continued on our journey. My eagle tugged on my hair in protest and I added swiftly "Alright, alright! You too Halawir."

The bird cackled, before he jumped off my arm and glided down the corridor. I felt a bit of concern itching away in the back of my mind, but he knew how to handle himself. And for the most part this ship seemed pretty deserted. I would have thought a cargo as precious as a Great Beast would have held a little bit more security than this.

Turning a few corners, we finally made our way to the detention block, where as we looked for the right cell, I asked Kanan softly "So… uh, what happened back there?"

He pursed his lips and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "It was the bonding sickness," he answered after a tense moment.

"Really?" I said in shock.

Kanan nodded drearily, gently treading his fingers over Donn's back as he muttered "It used to happen to us a lot… I guess I was hoping that after all this time, it would have settled down somewhat."

I shot him a gentle expression, before curiously, I asked "What… what does the bonding sickness feel like Kanan?"

The Green Cloak paused, his eyes sliding shut as he held one hand to his head. "Foggy," he described coldly, a low, unsettling rumble sounding in his throat. "Like, I'm being torn apart." He glanced down at his panther with a guilty gaze, saying softly "I see Donn, but it's like I don't know him. Our connection… _falters_ , and we lash out…"

Taking a deep breath, his teal gaze flickered in my direction as he continued forward again, stating "Be thankful for your bond with Halawir. It may be shaky and unrefined, but it's better than one that's sick."

I bowed my head, furrowing my brows tightly. I couldn't imagine not recognising my own Spirit Animal. It would be heartbreaking, essentially being forced into a state where you attacked your own partner, just to then snap back to reality and live with that guilt. Knowing you could have hurt them, or worse, _killed_ them.

I shuddered at the thought.

My head whipped around when I heard a sharp, familiar call pierce the air, coming from a branching hallway. As we approached I glanced around the corner and caught sight of my eagle, sitting on the panel of one of the cells. "There you are," I sighed in relief as we walked towards him. He beat his wings and scratched at the controls, as if trying to tell me something. "What is it Halawir?" I asked.

"I think he's telling us that this is where we need to be," Kanan pointed out.

My eyes widened, and I glanced at Halawir in surprise. But it wasn't long before my shock melted into joy as I spoke "Smart bird."

He clacked his beak and scratched at the panel once more, before leaping onto my shoulder to allow me to do there honours. "Here we go," I inhaled, before pressing the button and activating the door.

The thick panel pulled away, revealing the inner cell as Kanan and I glanced at each other once, before stepping forward to get a look inside.

It didn't take long to see who inhabited the space, as Kanan and I both gasped in awe. My mouth hung slack in disbelief and I asked "Is that-?"

"Briggan," Kanan stated, his eyes even bigger than mine. "It's really him…"

The wolf was sitting in the middle of the cell, his silver pelt shimmering in the light as he stared at us with twinkling, cobalt blue eyes. His tail whipped back and forth across the ground, his ear twitching occasionally.

I flashed my teeth in a wide, joyful grin, saying "He's _amazing_."

But when I glanced over at Kanan I could only see concern in his eyes. "Yeah… but where's his partner?" the man questioned icily.

Donn peered around our legs to get a view of what all the commotion was, before suddenly jumping back with a startling roar, his teeth bared viciously. Kanan and I both stumbled away from the big cat, and I stammered anxiously "W-What's wrong with him Kanan?"

"I think… I think something's wrong," Kanan fumbled. "Donn, what's happeni-"

But suddenly, there was a blur of grey leaping from the cell as loud barks and yowls filled the air. It all happened so fast I barely had a chance to register what had happened as wolf and cat wrestled each other on the floor, snapping and slashing with their razor sharp fangs and claws. "Donn!" Kanan called desperately as he unsheathed his sword. He raised the blade to attack, but I could see his arms wavering as he was unsure when the strike. Because if he hit wrong, he'd be stabbing his own beast, and not the one that was aggressively brawling him.

Hence Kanan and I were rendered useless on the sidelines as we watched the scene with petrified eyes, feline and canine battling ruthlessly. I was slowly pulling further away, afraid that Halawir might get an idea and jump into the fight as well. But he seemed distraught, his feathers all flared up and his eyes flashing nervously.

"Halawir," I asked fearfully. "Why is this happening? Why is he attacking us?"

The two finally jumped away from each other after what felt like an eternity, Donn skidding to Kanan's side as the male fell to his knees and quickly inspected the cat for any injuries. The Green Cloak ran his fingers through Donn's fur, but when he pulled them back, his palms were stained red. I stared at Kanan with wide eyes and he glanced back at me with equal concern. "He's alright, for now," he sighed, his breathing ragged. "Where did Briggan go?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "He was just here a moment ag-"

My sentence was cut short by a deep, long howl.

I twisted on my heel and gasped, the magnificent wolf standing at the end of the corridor, his teeth gleaming in the artificial light. A shiver ran up my spine as empty blue eyes bore straight into my very soul, his face a picture of confliction as he stayed still, _watching_ us. Suddenly, a cold, sickly laugh echoed off the walls as I felt a hand grasp onto my arm protectively. "Ezra," Kanan hissed, his tone laced with dread. "Get behind me. _Now_."

I didn't delay, taking a step back numbly as Kanan dragged his sword out, ready for an attack.

But then, a new figure stepped onto the scene. He was adorned in pitch black armour, the white, conqueror insignia branded onto his shoulder pads, and his face like something from a nightmare. Black and yellow eyes gazed at us with amusement as he grinned, revealing rows of pointed, jagged teeth. Red markings were tattooed against his pale, grey skin as he walked casually to beside the beast.

"Kanan," I asked nervously as the Green Cloak slowly began stepping back, pushing me with him. "Who is that?"

"Oh, how rude of me," the monster across the hall called, his voice elegant and monotone. "I am the inquisitor." He reached behind his back, before sliding out a long, shimmering blade, the handle twisted into the form of a leaping wolf. He grinned maliciously.

"Welcome."

* * *

 **Super Bomb #3**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 ** _Beasts of Legend_**

 _Family Ties_


	9. Sacrifice

**Wow everyone!**

 **Sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger! But fear no more, the next chapter has arrived! :D BUT! Let's see how things turn out before you start celebrating. ;) Who knows, by the end of this chapter, you might be wishing you'd stayed on that cliffhanger after all. ;D**

 **But tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews! I always love to hear your opinion! :D**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Ezra's POV

...

* * *

"I see you've met Briggan," the nightmare across the hall chuckled, running his fingers through the wolf's shiny fur.

I stumbled back, mouth agape as I watched the elegant beast standing by his side, calmly, _submissively_. "Kanan," I mumbled softly. "What's happening…?"

Donn, positioned protectively in front of his partner, growled a low, threatening grumble. His unsettledness caused Halawir to ruffle his feathers in distaste, digging his talons into my desensitised shoulder. Kanan's grip on my arm tightened and the black gleam of his sword only intensified in the artificial light. "Ezra," Kanan whispered, his tone firm and filled with dread. "Briggan isn't on our side…"

"What?! Why not?!" I exclaimed in shock. After everything I'd read in my book, this new piece of information just destroyed my expectations of the supposedly loyal, caring creature.

"Because child," the stranger replied as he began strolling forward menacingly. "Briggan is _my_ spirit animal."

My eyes widened in shock, and I stuttered "Kanan, t-that can't be true… r-right?"

"Oh but he is," the Inquisitor grinned. "Here, allow me to give you a _demonstration_."

"Ezra," Kanan growled as he pushed me away.

The Inquisitor's eyes flashed for a moment as he thrusted his arm forward and barked "Briggan attack!"

"Run!" Kanan yelled fiercely.

Briggan's eyes shifted from cobalt blue to sickly gold, before he howled and pounced forward, teeth bared.

Donn was quick to counter, tackling the wolf mid jump and pinning him against the wall as the two began to brawl again. Suddenly my shoulder jolted as Halawir soared to join the fight, and I called out, about to chase after him when Kanan shoved me back and raised his blade just in time to block the Inquisitor's silver sword. The man cackled, sparks flying as the two blades clashed viciously.

"Ezra _go_!" Kanan ordered as he struggled to hold his will against his opponent.

But my eyes flickered to behind the swinging blades, where the eagle… _my_ eagle scratched at Briggan's eyes in an attempt to pry him away from the already injured Donn. My gaze constantly switched back from the animals, to Kanan and the Inquisitor.

I know Kanan told me to flee, but I couldn't move, cemented to the floor as I watched Halawir with a petrified gaze.

I couldn't leave him… I _couldn't_ abandon my friend!

"I see you've finally dragged your cat out of hiding," the Conqueror teased to the Greencloak. "Shame a beast as powerful as Donn has been chained down by the likes of _you_."

Kanan grunted, swinging his sword in fury as he snapped "Oh yeah? At least I don't need your sick poison to keep my animal under control!"

The Inquisitor laughed and shook his head in amusement, easily blocking his blade without as much as a thought. "I give Briggan strength, and the best master," he mocked as he switched to offensive and began smashing his blade into Kanan's sword. "And what did you give your animal?"

"Oh that's right," he added tauntingly. "The _bonding_ _sickness_."

Kanan snapped, his expression bursting out in anger as he roared and began fighting back with vicious swings. I'd never seen the man so enraged as he attacked his tormentor in fury, each blow more powerful that the last. I was entranced by the scene, when in the corner of my eye, I saw something that made my world shatter.

Suddenly, Briggan swatted his paw, smacking Halawir into the wall with a thud. "Halawir!" I cried, snapped from my trance as the mongrel leapt onto my bird and trapped him beneath his sharpened claws. "No!"

I bolted forward, trying to reach my partner before Kanan pulled away from the inquisitor and blocked my path. "Don't Ezra!" he growled.

"But-"

"Briggan is too strong!" he roared, just as he swung his blade at the Inquisitor in rage. "You need to go!"

Clenching my teeth together, I snapped "You said the bond was everything!"

"So is your life!" he retorted, his muscles shuddering as he and the Conqueror locked swords again.

Glancing over Kanan's shoulder, the Inquisitor with his methodical, cold tone called "Boy, this fallen Greencloak can't save you, let alone train you to become a strong warrior. He's untrained and undisciplined."

I coiled my fingers around my dagger, spitting "Well then we're _perfect_ for each other!"

As quick as an eagle, I propelled myself forward and swung at the intimidating male with a fierce battle cry. This forced him to pull his blade away from Kanan, but with ease, he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I hit the metal with a sickening crack, the blood pounding in my head as I tried to regain my senses. He snickered, looming over me with the tip of his glinting silver blade hovering over my throat. "You have potential, but it's wasted with your weak band of rebels," he grinned maliciously.

I shuffled back defensively, frantically reaching out for my lost dagger.

"Stay away from him!" I heard Kanan yell, until I watched in awe as the Inquisitor simply flicked his wrist and Briggan was there, slamming into Kanan with his bulky muscle. The Greencloak fell to the floor with a yelp, but when I glanced over my shoulder I saw that Donn's front leg was bleeding profusely from multiple bite marks, the panther trying his best to stand on his feet. He wouldn't be coming to anyone's rescue anytime soon. And glancing back over at Kanan, I watched as the male struggled to hold Briggan's snapping jaws away, his midnight sword being the only thing keeping him at bay.

"I can see you're surprised," a monotone voice stated.

I turned my head up to face the ugly man again, holding a tense scowl to hide my growing fear. The man smiled sharply, continuing "I can see you're amazed by Briggan and I's immaculate teamwork. But, I'll let you know, that this efficiency isn't the result of a precious _'bond_ ', oh no. But something far better than any Greencloak could offer."

"What? A _slave_?" I hissed with a voice like poison.

The Inquisitor simply chuckled. "Let me ask you something. Does Halawir have trouble listening to you?"

At this I stilled, before snapping back "He does what he wants, and I respect that."

"Yes, you respect that, but do you _want_ that?" the man pried.

I hesitated, glancing behind me and staring into the glassy yellow eyes of my comrade. His feathers were all ruffled out of place, and his tail was missing a few feathers. But to my relief I didn't see any bloodshed on his pure wings.

"Join me boy, and I can make it so your bird never questions your word again," the Inquisitor offered smugly. "He'll be loyal and obedient, something you'll never find in a normal bond."

"Don't listen to him Ezra!" Kanan exclaimed from behind the Inquisitor.

Pressing my lips together in a thin line, I stared at Halawir with a blank expression. And in return, he watched me with what I could only see as a fearful gaze. Maybe he knew that everything the Conqueror had brought up was true, and maybe he feared that would be enough to convince me. To condemn him to being my mindless servant.

Weeks ago, I may have agreed. I may have traded the bird's will away in return for control…

But not anymore…

Not after everything we'd been through. Not after what he'd done for me… for being there when no one else would. He was a Spirit Animal, and he was _my_ Spirit Animal.

Turning my head back to face the man, I furrowed my brow and replied sourly "It doesn't matter what _I_ want. We're a team! Unlike you and your _pet_."

His golden eyes flashed, and with a snap of his fingers Briggan bounded to his partner's side. "I can see, we aren't going to agree on this, hm?" he smirked as he brushed some unseen dust off his shoulder.

I swallowed deeply, before shifting my gaze to the menacing wolf stood at his side.

But, I noticed how his posture had slacked, and his eyes had returned back to a hypnotising blue. Blood indeed stained his shiny fur, Donn's marks leaving him battered and cut and almost looking as bad as the cat himself. I tilted my head curiously as I stared into those weary, cobalt orbs, seeing not anger or aggression, but _sorrow_.

And it was in that moment that I realised that this was the _real_ Briggan. I could tell from his gloomy, mournful face that this was who he was when he wasn't under the Bile's control. When he wasn't forced against his will to obey a cruel master.

My gaze hardened as I glanced up at the Inquisitor and growled acidly "I feel sorry for you. At least I _have_ a bond! Not a sick control like _you!_ "

He didn't seem offended at my words. Instead he laughed light-heartedly and replied "My animal does what I say, when I say. He's more obedient then your obsolete chick."

"Halawir does what I want, if _he_ wants to! Because _he_ chooses to do it by his own will!" I barked fiercely as said eagle fluttered to beside me on the floor. I turned my head to face him, staring at him with wide, guilty eyes as I spoke softly "If he does something, it's not because I told him to, but because he _trusts_ me… and I trust him…"

The bird whistled sweetly, as if in approval.

Smiling warmly, I turned back to the Inquisitor and stated harshly "And _that_ , is a stronger bond than _anything_ you'll ever have with Briggan!"

Briggan, in silent agreement, bowed his head and glanced up at me with those dull, soft eyes of his. But it seemed I'd finally hit a cord with the Inquisitor, his expression drained of all humour as he glared at me with icy, yellow eyes. "Briggan," he spoke without emotion. "Kill him."

"No!" a voice cried, but I couldn't hear it over the sound of my thundering heartbeat as I began shuffling backward.

The wolf began convulsing as his eyes flickered between blue and gold in a battle for dominance, sneezing and scratching at his muzzle disgruntledly. I noted how this hadn't happened last time he was ordered a command, and it seemed the Inquisitor noticed this too.

"Briggan," he growled through his teeth. "Attack!"

But the beast was still fighting, now rubbing his head into the hard, metal floor, as if to grind the Bile away. Halawir and I watched in awe as he continued to hold his own, even while the Inquisitor began barking at his animal to follow orders. There was a moment of hope that he'd win the war raging in his eyes, a chance for freedom…

And then that moment faded.

With my enhanced eyesight I soon began to notice Briggan's eyes flashing to yellow more than they flashed to blue. He was losing.

My eyes grew wide, and in terror I called out "K-Kanan!"

Suddenly Briggan stopped moving, his head hung low.

Then there was a deep, stony growl, sending a shiver up my spine. The Inquisitor smiled. My heart jumped into my throat.

The wolf raised his gaze to mine, and there, I stared directly into those emotionless, golden voids… and I knew that it was no longer Briggan in control… but the _Bile_ …

"Kanan!" I screamed as the wolf reared back on his legs with froth foaming at his mouth. "KANAN!"

"Ezra!" his voice echoed against the walls of my brain. "Catch!"

Something flew through the air just a moment before Briggan leapt, the gleam of his claws flashing closer towards me as I grabbed the object and pressed it to my skin.

And then suddenly the floor fell from beneath me, not far, but enough to make me cry out in shock. I clenched my eyes shut and awaited the moment Briggan's teeth clamped into my neck.

But it never came.

Hesitantly, I cracked open my eye, only to scream when I saw the wolf standing above me, his teeth bared and his claws swinging at me in vicious swipes. I raised my arm to protect my face out of sheer instinct, until after a moment, I realised he wasn't hurting me. Confusion consumed my thoughts as I stared up at Briggan and his sharpened claws. They were scraping against something… just not me. Almost as if there was a panel of glass between us.

I glanced down at the object in my hands, only to realise that my body was gone, replaced only with the shadow of where I once was. And then I remembered…

"The Diamond Panther," the Inquisitor gasped in awe.

Realisation dawned on me and it finally made sense…

I _was_ the shadow!

That's why Briggan couldn't attack me! There was nothing to attack!

"Ezra run!" I heard Kanan yell, snapping me back into the action as the Inquisitor sprinted forward with a fierce expression.

In a panic I jumped away, suddenly consumed with the sense of floating as I glided through the floor, my views shifting whenever the surface changed angle. A few moments later and I was now standing in the wall, watching as Briggan and the Inquisitor followed my shadow in shock. The Conqueror growled and tried to stab at me with his sword, but it simply bounced off, hitting the thick metal of the wall that I stood in.

A grin slithered onto my lips as this fact dawned on me, and now _I_ had the upper hand.

I slipped from surface to surface, mocking the man almost as I taunted him with my disappearing act. Briggan tried to scratch the wall but just like the sword, he was only able to dint the metal. I laughed at this new trick and continued to play with the Inquisitor who was slowly growing more and more frustrated.

Falling down from a shadow on the roof there was a moment when my body returned to me. But still clutching onto the talisman my form quickly disappeared into the Inquisitors shadow, where I continued to mock him from behind.

And when I finally got a chance where Briggan couldn't reach me, I thrusted my hands forward and clutched onto the Inquisitor's heels, proceeding to trip the man and cause him to fall to the ground with a disoriented yelp.

I laughed and fled back to the walls, watching in amusement as the Inquisitor lay defeated on the floor.

This distraction gave Donn the opportunity to slink over to Kanan and tend to his weakened partner, Halawir leaping off to go join them.

The Inquisitor finally ran out of patience, and with a fire in his voice he commanded "Briggan get the bird!"

My eyes shot open in shock, but it was too late.

As soon as the order had been given the wolf leapt into the air just as Halawir was passing, and clamped down on his wing. The eagle screamed, and so did I.

The wolf slammed him into the ground and thrashed him back and forth in his vicious jaws, Halawir crying out in pain as in a moment of instinct, I leapt from the wall and tackled Briggan to the floor. But despite my attack he didn't let go of my beast, instead proceeding to bite harder into his already bleeding wing.

Fury erupted in my chest and I punched the wolf in the face repeatedly, until with one powerful swing to the head he finally let go.

Halawir scampered away with his wing bent out of place and his feathers all sticking out disorderly, but relief was the only thing that filled my mind. Suddenly Briggan took the opportunity to attack and slammed me into the other wall, trying to snap at my arm that had the talisman cord hanging off it. I tried desperately to touch its diamond gem, just long enough to slip back into the wall where I was safe, but every time I reached out for it Briggan snapped, biting my hands and arms multiple times. Each bite was like knives in my flesh, but all I could do was think about the beast that had me pinned to the wall, and the Inquisitor that sprinted forward with greedy, talisman-hungry eyes.

And in that moment I knew I had to decide…

Continue struggling in a battle I know I wouldn't win, ending up with the capture of the Diamond Panther for the Conquerors…

Or do the right thing, and make sure it never entered their hands no matter what the cost…

Not even me…

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kanan staring at me with wide, terrified orbs. He was cut up badly, and so was Donn as he stood leaning against his partner's side with his injured leg held up. There was a flash of realisation in his teal orbs when I shifted my gaze to Halawir and grunted "Take it!"

"No!" Kanan roared.

I threw the talisman to the eagle, snatching the cord in his beak and jumping back frantically. He was hesitating, but whether that was from his injured wing or because of another reason, I couldn't tell. "Go!" I barked, grabbing onto Briggan's mane and wrestling him to the floor to preventing from chasing after Halawir. I glanced up at the bird with a firm expression and snapped "Halawir, trust me! GO!"

I felt something pulling in my chest, and I could sense through our bond his remorse as he finally obliged and took a run up. He jumped and in a few wild beats of his wings he was in the air, flying far less gracefully than usual but still enough to glide out of the Inquisitor's reach before he could catch him. I glanced over my shoulder and watched in triumph as he tumbled to Donn's side, the talisman safely in their control as Kanan held his sword wearily and reared to charge forward.

Suddenly a shadow cast over me, and I was jerked into the air by the back of my collar. The world spun in a blur as I tried to register what happened until there was the hiss of a sword and a flash of metal.

My eyes shot open with a tense gasp as my mind caught up with my eyes, and I stared, _petrified_ , as the Inquisitor's silver blade rested just above my throat.

"Take another step, and his blood will be on _your_ hands," the Conqueror spat as the vibrations of his voice tingled in the back of my skull. I was frozen in place, pinned to his chest with the sharp edge of his blade lightly grazing my skin.

I winced when I felt the cold metal and bit my lip, glancing up at Kanan fearfully.

The Greencloak stood only a few steps away, he too rigid in place as he held the blade in mid swing, his expression empty.

I could tell, even without Halawir's guidance, that he was equally as afraid as me.

"Now," the Inquisitor started sharply, his hot breath rustling the tops of my hair. "Give me the talisman."

Kanan visibly flinched. I saw his hands beginning to tremble as his hollow gaze flickered between me and the Inquisitor, a conflict raging in his mind.

"Kanan," I grunted timidly. "Run while you still ca-"

"Give me the talisman or I'll slit his throat!" the Inquisitor barked as he pressed the blade into my neck, its sharp sensation causing me to bite back a scream. I clenched my teeth together in an attempt to ignore the pain, but I couldn't stop the thin trails of blood that stained the Inquisitor's once polished sword.

A whimper escaped my lips, and I shuddered when something brushed against my leg.

Briggan's soft panting could be heard at my side, but somehow I knew, he was just as tired as the rest of us. His presence, coupled with the Inquisitor's imposing sword made tears prickle at the back of my eyes as I struggled to hold back my terror.

I never wanted to be in this mess… and yet somehow I was…

I glanced to behind Kanan's frozen form and stared into the eyes of my Eagle. He was watching me with hazy orbs, and I felt our connection, as strong as it had ever been, tremoring.

 _'_ _Halawir,'_ I called out through the bond, praying he would hear me. _'Go…'_

There was a pause, the bird locking gazes with me for a moment longer, before he turned to Donn and chirped something quietly to the panther. The beast seemed to acknowledge his thoughts as he bounded forward weakly and began shoving Kanan away.

Kanan resisted at first and tried to push Donn to the side, but his partner was persistent, releasing a low grumble as he nudged his friend away.

"If you go now Greencloak, I won't just kill him!" the Inquisitor hissed. Swiftly he slid the blade to the side, causing a shallow cut in my throat as I let loose a painful scream.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried out. I clutched the wound in my hand and bit my tongue, holding back the urge to curse at the monster who held me captive.

"I'll make him _suffer_ ," he finished heartlessly, his tone far darker than anything he'd said before.

I glanced up at Kanan with narrowed orbs, exchanging an intense glare with his guilty, reluctant eyes. Finally, I mustered my voice and sputtered "Go…"

His eyes widened in shock, reaching forward before I barked with all my might "GO!"

The Inquisitor quickly clamped his hand over my mouth and raised the blade back to my throat. I didn't struggle to speak any further though, glaring at the Greencloak fiercely as my simple statement.

 _Run._

Halawir, with a bit of a struggle, flew onto Kanan's shoulder and dug his talons into his jumpsuit, his way of saying they needed to leave.

"You're make a mistake, _Greencloak_ ," the Inquisitor stated harshly.

Kanan stood there, mentally defeated and physically weak, watching me with wet eyes. He began to step backwards as Donn continued to urge him away, taking hold of the talisman Halawir offered to him without even looking. His fingers coiled around the amulet tightly as he unwillingly began to pull away.

I nodded my head sharply, to encourage him to keep going.

The reality was, I didn't want him to leave me here. But there was a fight bigger than me… and I couldn't jeopardise it just because I was afraid for my life…

Kanan was visibly tearing up, and I could have sworn I saw him mouth the words _"I'm_ _sorry,"_ just before he turned tail and bolted down the hall, Donn galloping by his side while Halawir stayed clinging onto the Greencloak's shoulder.

Just before he turned the corner to the branching corridor, I caught one final glance at Halawir, and shared with him one last glance. One filled with regrets and deep pain. One, which I may never see again…

And once they were out of sight, I bowed my head and allowed the tears I hadn't even realised had been forming to slip down my cheeks.

The Inquisitor said nothing more, but Briggan released a long, mournful howl.

And suddenly I realised that Briggan and I had a lot more in common than I thought. Because now, I was just like him…

 _A prisoner…_

* * *

 **Super Bomb #4**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 ** _Beasts of Legend_**

 _Family Ties_


End file.
